Yours Mine Always
by MochiUs
Summary: Past the insults and arguing, Aomine and Kagami deeply love each other.


Kagami steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his beautifully sculpted hips. Steam pours out, and the white smoke envelops his body, making him seem more like a sex god than a regular, redheaded teen. Aomine, who was waiting for him at the bedroom, licks his lips; his mouth is dry. He is topless with a loose pair of jeans, but they cannot conceal his raging boner. Seriously, it's unfair how his boyfriend could easily seduce him into a puddle of lust.

The two were simply playing a round of basketball earlier, but Kagami, with that idiotic smile and that idiotic hair ruffled beyond belief, stopped all of a sudden and invited him for dinner at his house. Then he proceeded to squirt the rest of the water from his water bottle onto his face, causing Aomine to imagine what it would be like to lap at that sun-kissed skin without a worry in the world.

They had sex a couple of times but not enough for Aomine to not feel his nerves being frazzled with each step Kagami takes toward him. He feels the bed dip besides him, and Aomine pointedly tries to not look at his side in fear of having something within him snap.

He swallows the lump in his throat. He can practically feel the heat radiating from Kagami's skin.

He clears his throat.

"How was the shower?" he asks.

That was a stupid question for sure, but being near Kagami always make him stupid.

"The usual, but it felt good," Kagami replies pleasantly as if they weren't going to have mind-blowing sex in a couple of moments.

He sounds more breathy, more relaxed. Then he leans closer, so close Aomine can feel the faint brush of his lips near his ear.

"It felt so good, I might have tested out a finger or two back there," he adds breathily.

God, that was such a turn on.

Aomine finally turns his head, and lo and behold, he stares back at red, ruby eyes, pupils darkened and dilated by the same craving he has. If he could, he would be lost in those eyes forever.

A rough, warm hand pushes against his chest, and Aomine finds himself lying against the bed, looking up at the wonder and glory of Kagami Taiga. He must have not dried himself completely because beads of water still cling to his chest, and Aomine can't wait for a taste.

"God, you're so hot," he croaks weakly. "What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?"

That comment causes Kagami to slightly blush, not yet accustomed to Aomine's true nature as a romantic sap. It's only times like these when the pig-headed man is so honest and vulnerable, and fortunately these moments pertain only to the bed. If Aomine was like this all the time, Kagami would have several fluff-induced heart attacks.

"Speak for yourself," Kagami mutters quietly enough for it to fall on death ears.

Abashed by his unheard words, he lowers himself to Aomine's crotch and uses his teeth to clamp on his zipper. Ever so slowly, he tantalizingly pulls it down while watching his lover's reactions. A smile creeps up when he notices how his thighs twitch with the slightest movement. With no hesitation he pulls down his jeans in one go, fully revealing Aomine's boxers.

Kagami's heart thuds faster at the sight of Aomine's clothed cock and subconsciously moves closer, mesmerized by it's erect state.

"Please don't," Aomine softly begs.

Kagami stares back in awe and confusion. "Why not?" he asks in return.

"I might release early," he mumbles sheepishly and covers his face to not look at Kagami's amused smirk.

"Fine," he huffs but shows his desire by giving Aomine's neglected member a small, teasing kiss.

He lets out a short laugh at the whine his actions elicit. Kagami may have good sportsmanship at the court, but in sexual terms, he plays quite unfairly.

Using his hands, he slides his body upwards and accidentally moans in the process when his own member brushes against the sheets.

"I want it," he demands.

Aomine looks dazed. "Huh?"

Kagami lowers his voice. "I want it."

He steadily crawls up, amazed by his power to resist stripping off his towel and taking everything right then and there.

"I want to feel it."

He doesn't miss the way Aomine's breathing quickened.

"I want you."

He chastely kisses the area next to his belly button.

"I want to feel all of you."

He rocks his hips against the sheets, anticipating for what is to come.

"I have needs," he whispers hotly and successfully hauls himself up to Aomine's face. He presses his lips against Aomine's with smothered intensity.

Speaking in that husky voice should be a sin.

"Won't you satisfy them for me?"

Kagami's cheeks are burning, flaming over his blatant neediness. He is rock hard and super embarrassed, but it's a small price for the expression Aomine is wearing right now.

"Damn it Taiga," he growls and immediately flips them over, their positions reversed.

Aomine releases a frustrated groan and visibly shudders, the effects of Kagami's words still resounding within him.

"You're so good," he breathes, "too good for me."

The twinkle in his eyes is the only warning Kagami ever gets before Aomine swiftly attacks, showering him with kisses from head to toe.

"Ah, D-Daiki," he gasps as his blue-haired lover sucks another spot by his hip, another by his thigh.

Clothing is no longer necessary. Aomine strips off his underwear and rips off that flimsy towel latched onto Kagami. The man underneath him audibly hisses, the sudden rush of cold air unwelcoming and unexpected. The sensation is immediately replaced by soft, supple lips nibbling his, repeatedly whispering sweet nothings as if they naturally came to the other man.

Kagami is not sure if it's possible, but he may have fallen deeper in love with him.

He grabs Aomine and pins him to the bed. He hovers over him, admiring this young man who wants nothing more than love and only love from him.

This man Kagami will follow. This he only wants.

He allows their tongues to intermingle as his hands grasps for something other than bed sheets and skin. He grips Aomine's dark strands, relishes the way it feels through his fingers as he sucks and explores his tongue, getting more and more aroused as time passes on. With each new noise Aomine emits, the more confidence he gains.

Strong, calloused hands hold his shoulders, and Kagami inwardly smiles, quite smug about the way Aomine tightens his hold as if he is too thirsty to let go. He parts their lips, the need for oxygen too great to ignore.

"Damn," Aomine sighs appreciatively, "that felt good."

Kagami shivers. How the heck is he going to survive when Aomine already sounds like that? Then those pair of hands he is familiar with, the ones he held countless times, skim down his back. Aomine moves them languidly, caressing his lover's back muscles with reverence and awe.

Heat pool in their stomachs. Their lust prevalent and heavy. Kagami can feel Aomine reaching his cheeks, massaging them with finesse and care. He gropes them with a possessiveness only Kagami can witness.

Kagami pants even harder, ready to lose control and urge him to touch his hole, but just before he can, Aomine decides to be a little piece of shit today and pinches his butt. Hard.

"Fuck!" Kagami yelps and smacks Aomine's hand. "Don't fucking do that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Aomine snorts. "I couldn't resist."

Really, he couldn't. Kagami has a great ass.

"Fuuuuuck," Kagami grouses. "And I was in the mood!"

"Sorry," the blue-haired man half apologizes and half laughs, "I promise I won't do that again. Let's continue."

"Hell no!"

"Please, Taiga." Aomine whips out the big guns and lovingly kisses his forehead. "For me?"

Aomine is a manipulating piece of shit, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Kagami begrudgingly voices out his thoughts. "You're a piece of shit. Did anyone tell you that before?"

"Well, you are in love with this piece of shit, remember?"

"Yes," Kagami rolls his eyes.

"And you want this," he stretches his cheeks, breaches through his crack, and touches his puckered hole, "to be filled, right?"

"Haa," Kagami gasps, taken by surprise. "Yes," he moans. "Yes."

Aomine flips them over again and God, he can't wait for Kagami to scream his name. He rushes to the drawer for lube and condoms, ripping the packet with his teeth and warming the slippery substance with his hands.

He tries to stay composed and properly finish the preparations, but it's hard when Kagami is literally asking him to fuck him here and now.

Kagami shamelessly opens his legs, holding them back with his pink entrance in full view. Precum is dripping from the tip. His eyes are lidded and glazed.

Aomine groans, and it's completely unfair how Kagami can stir him up like this without the effort. He reminds himself to commit a whole day for body worship someday, but now he is in the present.

And presently, he wants to ravish his crimson-haired lover.

Carefully, Aomine brings the first lubed finger to his lover's entrance. He inches closer, circling around that tight ring of muscles before pushing it in, observing Kagami's expressions for any signs of discomfort. It's warm and tight and everything he could hope for, but he stops advancing when he hears a dissenting sound from Kagami's lips.

Aomine leans forward and kisses his lips as an apology.

He sweetly whispers, "You're doing good, love. Are you fine?"

"Yeah," Kagami grunts. "Just give me some time to get used to it."

Wanting to provide Kagami as much pleasure as possible, he rests his head against his chest. Aomine reassures him, "Take your time, love. Take as long as you want."

"Thanks," Kagami mumbles incoherently. "But what are you- ahhhh," he moans loudly.

Aomine proceeds to use his mouth to latch onto one perky nipple while using his free hand to fondle the other.

"I almost forgot to give these some attention," Aomine smiles as he flicks one dusky bud with his finger.

Kagami closes his eyes, the stimulation and the image of Aomine playing with his nipples too much for him to handle. As he centers his focus on Aomine's ministrations, Aomine sneakily pushes the rest of his finger in and gives a hum of approval. The rumble of his voice sends vibrations to Kagami's chest, overwhelming him with sensations beyond his imagination.

Initially, this was a plan to distract him, to help him relax as he experimentally thrusts his finger back into his hole, but Aomine secretly likes this, seeing Kagami look so wrecked.

Kagami is his and only his. And Aomine's heart belongs only to him. Always him.

Kagami is greedy for more, so he unknowingly pushes his chest towards his face. Aomine is not one to waste an opportunity like this and sucks on his teats with renewed fervor. He picks up the pace and thrusts his finger in further, faster, which leaves Kagami as a writhing, moaning mess.

Aomine releases his abused nipples and whispers, "Can I add another finger?"

Flushed, Kagami answers in a choked moan, "Yes." Another wanton moan escapes his lips. "Yes."

With Kagami's permission, Aomine slides another finger in and pumps them in and out, in and out. There is a slight sting, Kagami notes, but it's negligible. Compared to last time, Aomine inserting his fingers into him is running a lot smoother. The tanned man begins scissoring his them, and Kagami takes deep breaths. He can tell Aomine is looking for it, that source of bundled nerves that would direct him to ecstasy.

However, he is not a man who could wait that long.

"Add another finger," he insists impatiently. "I'm ready."

Aomine does what he asks and easily slips the third finger in. He continues to stretch his hole, still searching for that one sweet spot.

"I love it when you look sexy like this," he comments cheekily, "Especially with your hair ruffled like that."

"Shut up," Kagami grunts.

Aomine softly laughs.

After some exploration, he finally hit the jackpot. He finds a small bump and gently brushes it. Kagami's reaction is instantaneous. He hitches his breath, eyes blown wide and full of lust. An electric shock courses through his veins, and for a split second, he swears he saw stars. He curls his toes and turns his head to muffle the noises that spilled from his mouth.

Yet, his actions tell a different story.

Kagami slams his hands on the sheets and begins to rock his hips in time with Aomine's thrusts, allowing Aomine to reach that spot again and again and again. Aomine dumbly gapes. Shit, Kagami is fucking himself on his fingers.

Fuck.

"Daiki," Kagami cries out as if his name was a prayer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Aomine rapidly curses. He presses the base of his member to stop himself from coming right then and there. Fuck, that was incredibly hot.

Obviously, he has to kick things up a notch.

He removes his fingers with a lewd pop and slathers on extra lube to his length. He holds it in place and circles the tip around Kagami's twitching hole. He lowers his head and recaptures Kagami's lips as he eases forward. Sturdy, sun-kissed arms splay across his broad shoulders and powerful, marked legs wrap around his thighs.

Aomine moans in Kagami's mouth, overwhelmed by the heat and his lover's clenching walls.

"So tight," he chokes out.

He peppers Kagami's face with kisses as he tests out a thrust.

"Love you," he continues, "I love you so much."

Blunt nails score his back, but they don't distract him. Aomine actually likes it, especially when everyone in the team can see the scratches when he changes in the locker room. Not only does it boosts his ego, it is a constant reminder of their passionate night together.

He pulls out and slams back in. Kagami makes a garbled noise, obscene and only for him.

Kagami shakily takes Aomine's head and lightly bumps their foreheads. He kisses him, and it burns, hot and intense and everything that is Kagami. Aomine compensates with shallow thrusts, but it's nothing compared to what Kagami mouthed in his ear.

"Daiki." His voice is strained, but Aomine can sense his hidden smugness.

"Fuck me," he whispers. "Fuck me harder."

Thrust.

"Fuck me deeper."

Thrust.

"Make me scream your name until I can't scream anymore."

And Aomine complies.

He slams back hard and balls deep. He is fully inside.

"Fuck," Aomine breathes heavily, "Fuck."

Kagami has him wrapped around his little finger.

He grabs Kagami's thighs with a bruising grip and pushes them back until his lower half is completely exposed. Aomine licks his lips, entranced by the precum dripping from Kagami's slit.

Kagami squirms, unaccustomed to this sort of attention. Then Aomine makes his move.

He begins by relentlessly pounding Kagami's ass, aiming to push Kagami over the edge. Lewd, squelching noise fill the room, and the bed creaks with each precise thrust.

Kagami chants Aomine's name with curses thrown in between. However, his voice rises in volume as sparks of pleasure cloud his mind.

"You love this, don't you?" Aomine breathes as he changes the pace to deep, long thrusts.

"Yes," Kagami cries out, "Yes."

"Next time," Aomine growls, "You can ride me all night long. See me lose control, knowing I can't touch you as you pound yourself senseless. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Kagami pants harder as his cock twitches at the thought of Aomine in handcuffs, "Yes."

Aomine loses his rhythm and abandons it as he spreads Kagami's cheeks even more and thrusts deeper, harder into his twitching hole. Kagami screams out his name and almost comes undone.

"Daiki, I'm so close," he whines, "So close."

"Me too," Aomine admits as he kisses Kagami feverishly.

He can feel it in his gut, can tell with the way Kagami is sensitized to every caress, every fleeting touch.

Kagami stutters, "I-I think I'm gonna cu-"

When Aomine hears the signal, he immediately pulls out, which leaves one very vicious Kagami.

Kagami growls dangerously and tugs him in, unhappy with this emptiness in his ass. Aomine opens his eyes and sears this image into his mind.

This is Kagami right on the brink of orgasm. His hole begging to be filled. His face red and needy. His body plastered with hickeys.

And this is his. This is all his.

Before Kagami can slap Aomine to go back to fucking him, Aomine rams himself back in and allows himself to lose control. Their moans are shared; their pleasure is at its climax. It's wild and gentle and all of the above.

Kagami screams his name one last time as he cums, spurts of it sticking to his torso. He also spasms around Aomine, and in a couple of seconds, he thrusts inside for one last time and climaxes.

He is out of breath and out of stamina. He slides out of Kagami and groans. He pulls out the condom, ties it, and perfectly throws it in the wastebasket without batting an eye.

Kagami pulls Aomine's hair and lazily gives him a sloppy kiss. The sex was phenomenal. That much was agreed.

"Thank you," Kagami says sleepily.

"You were amazing," Aomine praises lovingly.

"I know," Kagami smiles. "You were decent, I guess," he teases.

Aomine is tempted to throw a memory foam pillow at Kagami's stupid angelic face until his stomach rebelled against him.

Kagami laughs. "Want me to cook dinner?"

"Nah," Aomine waves his hands and steadily stands up. His knees are a bit wobbly from their session. "I'll order takeout. You should clean yourself up."

"Depends if I can stand up," Kagami says boldly.

"Want me to carry you?" he offers.

Kagami sticks his tongue out. "I'm a grown ass man. I can handle it."

"Fine," Aomine shrugs. "Your loss."

He's about to head out of the door.

"Daiki," he hears.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Aomine's face softens. "I love you, too."

"Yours."

"Mine."

Kagami smiles and radiantly proclaims, "Always."


End file.
